


When in Highschool

by TheShaddowedSnow



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Crushes, Friendship, Gen, Swimming, no caps!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShaddowedSnow/pseuds/TheShaddowedSnow
Summary: Sure, they didn't go all to the same highschool, but what stopped them? Their parents all met in college and became insepperable, and that just extended to the next generation.
Relationships: Arthur Curry/Mera, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Kaldur'ahm/Wyynde (DCU), past Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	1. School's back in business

_ CircusBoi: Another school year! _

_ BlondeArcher: Why are you so chipper? _

_ GingerRunner: Because Artemis, it’s /Dick/ _

_ CircusBoi: Roood! _

_ BlondSwimmer: Please stop blowing up my phone. I’m with the swim team. _

_ CircusBoi: Sorry, Kal! _

_ CircusBoi: I'm just excited! _

_ - _

“Hello, everyone! I’m Coach Curry! And This is your captain, Kaldur’ahm Hyde!”

“Kaldur is fine,” Kaldur sighed. “Sir, why do you insist on my full name every year?” Kaldur was a junior and was the second youngest of their group of friends. The oldest, Roy, had barely graduated, but he enjoyed owning his own business and raising his now 8-month-old daughter Lian. They had all been friends through their parents, who had all met in college. It was crazy and they all went to different schools for the most part, but they met up regularly and texted and skyped. Dick and Artemis went to the same school and had started the same day Kaldur did, which was a week after Wally had started in Central.

“Because it’s your name,” Arthur hummed. “Blame your mother. I warned her.” Kaldur rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

“Ignore him, to everyone who is joining us for the first time-yes, he is always like this.” The group all relaxed. The people who had been on the swim team at least a year were also looking amused or rolling their eyes.

Wyynde eyed the coach and the captain. The darker-skinned male had been a bit of a… Delinquent for most of his high school career. Sure, he got excellent grades and was smart, but he hung out with the wrong crowd. The senior had decided that he wanted to clean up his image though, so he joined the swim team as a way to make friends and fill his now abundant free time since he didn’t plan on getting put in detention every day. Didn’t mean old habits died hard. After that, the team got right to work.

-

“It’s not every day a senior joins a new sport,” Dick hummed on their nightly homework group video chat. 

“My thoughts exactly,” Artemis hummed as she worked on her physics homework. Kaldur snorted as he focused on his AP Lit homework. Surely it wasn’t that strange?

“Amen to that,” Wally snorted. “Anyone who joins a sport senior year is definitely trying to, at the very least, change their image.”

“Is that necessarily a bad thing?” Kaldur rose a brow.

“No,” Dick hummed. “But that does mean they’ll be difficult, or they could also be entitled brats who just want to try and steal your scholarship, only to find out you're a math prodigy and that ain’t happening.”

“You good, Dick?” Artemis asked. Dick was a freshman, though Gotham Academy had classes from 1st grade up to being a senior in high school, so he had been going to the same school since Bruce adopted him.

“Idiots all of them,” Dick growled. “A group of seniors decided to join the mathletes and the gymnastics team and refused to believe I was the captain of both!” Dick had been in the circus before an… “Accident” got his entire family killed. Haly and his circus mates visited him when they were in town, and Bruce made sure to take him to the circus whenever it was close by.

“Did you put them in their place?” Roy asked. He didn’t have homework anymore, but he still joined the calls, often with Lian. “Because honestly…”

“Yeah,” Dick snorted. “Most of them didn’t even make it onto the reserves for the mathletes, let alone on the actual team, and don’t even get me started on the gymnastics team.”

"Nice," Roy laughed, muting his mic and getting up to check on Lian when he heard her through the baby monitor. Kaldur chuckled and shook his head in amusement.

"Why is SAT prep allowed to give us homework?" Connor complained.

"Because babe, college," M'gann deadpanned.

"College," the other students sighed dramatically.

-

"I feel old," Bruce sighed to Alfred.

"Sir, you're 30," Alfred pointed out. "That's hardly old."

"My son is a freshman in high school."

"You adopted Master Dick when he was eight."

“Still.”


	2. Someone is thirsty

_ CircusBoi: OMFG WHO ADOPTS A CHILD WHEN THEY HAVE AN EXISTENTIAL CRISIS!!!!!!????? _

_ GingerRunner: Wdym? _

_ MagicWoman: He didn’t _

_ CircusBoi: He did! He went and adopted a random kid! _

_ CircusBoi: His name is Jason and he’s my baby brother and I love him. He’s two years younger than me and dad found him on the streets. _

_ BlondSwimmer: I am… Disturbed. _

_ CircusBoi: all y’all come over! _

_ SupesJr: Okay? How???? _

_ CircusBoi: Oh yeah different cities…. _

_ CircusBoi: Artemis come over! We can video chat with everyone! _

_ - _

_ “ _ Why are we doing this?” Jason complained as Dick had him sit with him and Artemis on the bed.

“Because shush that’s why,” Dick hummed as everyone accepted the call. “Everyone this is my new brother Jason! Isn’t he cute!?”

“Hola,” Jason waved awkwardly.

“We’re sorry in advance for the most excitable of us,” Kaldur mused.

“Yeah, he’s a nut, but he’s our nut,” Wally chuckled.

“Your nut,” Artemis corrected with an eye roll.

“Mm… True,” Wally winked at Dick. Dick rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

“Uh…” Jason blinked.

“Wally and Dick are dating,” Kaldur explained to the confused kid.

“So that’s your ginger?” Jason turned to Dick curiously.

“Yep,” Dick hummed.

“Ah, nice,” Jason nodded. He was a street kid; he had bigger things to worry about than if someone was with someone they loved or not. “If you can put up with this nut, then good on ya.”

“Betrayed!” Dick gasped. “Artemis, my brother has betrayed me!” Jason snorted and squealed as his brother hugged him and ruffled his hair.

-

“Kaldur’ahm!” Arthur approached Kaldur after swim practice one day. “What do you think of the new swimmers?”

“They show promise, but we’ll have to wait until the first weight training day to see who truly stick around,” Kaldur mused. “The senior who joined us seems dedicated enough, though.”

“Yeah, he had a bit of a bad reputation, so I was worried,” Arthur admitted. “Wyynde seems to be turning himself around though, he hasn’t gotten detention once this year and stopped hanging around those punks that were his friends.”

“Oh?” Kaldur asked curiously. Arthur nodded.

“Don’t worry about it though, Roy turned around so I’m sure he can as well.”

“Exactly,” Kaldur smiled. “I have to get to class, Coach.”

“See you Saturday,” Arthur waved, and Kaldur left.

One the way to class, Kaldur accidentally bumped into Wyynde. Kaldur blinked, momentarily stunned, then shook his head and smiled apologetically. “My apologies.”

“It’s fine, my fault,” Wyynde reassured with a smile. “I never properly introduced myself to you; I’m Wyynde.”

“Kaldur,” the younger male shook his hand with a smile. “I have to get going, though.” He waved, and Wyynde watched Kaldur rush down the hallway. The senior shook his head in amusement and went to his class. He suppressed his irritation at the teacher’s surprise but sat down. Wyynde had a lot of work to do to give himself a better reputation.

-

_ BlondeArcher: Please tell me how weight lifting went today. I’m dying to know. _

_ CircusBoi: Yus, please _

_ GingerRunner: Kal! We need to know man! _

_ GingerArcher: Even I’m curious _

_ BlondSwimmer: I _

_ BlondSwimmer: Oh my lord… _

_ BlondeArcher: Fellow blond you need to stop having a blond moment. _

_ BlondSwimmer: I’m sorry _

_ BlondSwimmer: I just… _

_ CircusBoi: you’re acting like I did the first time I saw Wally run _

_ CircusBoi: Wait a minute… _

_ GingerArcher: Who got our informal leader all hot and bothered? _

_ GingerRunner: I need to know!!!!!! _

_ - _

Kaldur shook his head and put away his phone as he got changed, brain still resetting. Wyynde and his muscles should be illegal. No one should look that good. It was unfair.

“Someone has a crush,” Garth teased his best friend, and Kaldur bumped shoulders with him.

“Shut up and go find your girlfriend,” Kaldur snorted.

“I’m not the one with tattoos he got during a rebellious period.”

“Bite me.”

“Naw, Tula would get jealous.” The two continued to joke and talk as they exited the changing room. Tula eventually joined them, kissing Garth and grinning.

“Hey, babe! Hey Kal, you tell your friends the goss?”

“Something like that,” Kaldur chuckled nervously. Tula smirked. “I don’t like that look Tu.”

“Well, you’d have to be blind not to see how you were looking at Wyynde,” Tula hummed. Kaldur felt his cheeks grow hot.

“Tula!” the female of the group laughed. The three continued to chat as the rest of the team piled out of the locker rooms and gathered around Arthur. The swim coach grinned at the various levels of tired, in shock, and pain from the freshman who had a little too much gumbo and decided they just  _ had  _ to impress everyone and lift more than they actually could.

“Alright, everyone here?” Arthur asked. With confirmation from everyone, he continued. “Alright then! This was a good first weight session! I hope you all learned your limits as well as showed improvement for those who weightlift often.” Kaldur smiled and looked over the group. He estimated that about a quarter of the newcomers were going to quit. “We’ll be doing weight lifting once a week, strength and stamina are very important in swimming after all, and this is what the Olympic swimmer Mera Curry does as well. I would know, she’s my wife!” Kaldur chuckled at Arthur’s words. While Arthur could have become an Olympic swimmer as well, he decided to become a swim coach at his old high school instead.

“Wow, she’s your wife?” one of the female freshmen asked, eyes wide.

“A fan! Yes, she is,” Arthur beamed. “She’s amazing! She and I met in high school and swam together through college.”

“Yes, love at first sight,” Kaldur interjected with a chuckle. “Now, coach…”

“Right, right,” Arthur waved his hand. “Anyway-” he was cut off by the bell. “Well, nevermind then have a good day all of you!” Kaldur shook his head and left with his friends to head to class.


	3. Monthly Meet Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to add more to this chapter! I'll probably start working on the next chapter soon

_ MartianChic: Guess who is ungrounded? _

_ MagicalGirl: M’gannnnnnnnnnn! _

_ MartianChic: Hey Zatanna lol _

_ CircusBoi: Finally! _

_ GingerRunner: My girls! You’re alive! _

_ MagicalGirl: Sorry I was in a dead zone, thrill of traveling the world with the fam lol _

_ CircusBoi: Yeah yeah rub it in *pouts* _

_ MagicalGirl: I mean, I’m homeschooled sooooo _

_ CircusBoi: I miss the circus… _

_ GingerRunner: Want me to come over this weekend babe? _

_ CircusBoi: Please? _

_ - _

Saturday came, and the entirety of the kids, minus Zatanna, who’s dad wasn’t coming anyway because they were currently in Europe, decided to come to the manor for their parents’ monthly dinner meetup/party. The adults, whom everyone jokingly called the ‘Justice League’ due to the fact that Barry was a CSI, Billy was CPS, Bruce made it a point to hire ex-convicts who need a second chance and low-income people, and Diana who was a lawyer, met up every month to catch up and see each other face to face. The kids echoed this, often one or two of the group coming along. Rarely though were all of those who had been dubbed ‘Young Justice’ by their parents able to make it.

“You all made it! Even Roy and little Lian?” Dick gasped and hugged his friends.

“Of course! Gotta help our circus-sick friend,” Artemis laughed. “Also, Zee isn’t here.”

“Zee is in Europe and can’t teleport,” Dick reminded. “I don’t even know how our parents even met her father.”

“We don’t either,” Roy laughed and adjusted Lian gently in his arms to hug Dick back. “You feeling better?”

“A bit,” Dick admitted as he broke the hug. “B promised to take me to Haly’s circus when they’re close by.”

“That’s good babe,” Wally kissed Dick gently.

“Come with me?” Dick murmured to the ginger. Wally smiled softly and nodded. Barry smiled warmly at his nephew. It took a long time for Wally to get comfortable enough in his own skin for the ginger to accept his bisexuality and start dating Dick, but by God Barry was happy for him. Wally had come a long way from the once-suicidal boy who just didn’t see another way out of his home life.

“Alright nerds,” Artemis said, breaking the couple out from their own little world. “You’ll have all night to catch up!” Both laughed and Wally bumped shoulders with her.

“Wow, just because you can see each other irl.”

“Did you just say irl out loud?” M’gann rose a brow at her fellow ginger. Dick snickered.

“Children behave,” Kaldur snorted. When did he become the mom friend? Why was he the mom friend? This was his life now. His mom was a family friend of his Aunt Mera, so she had met the Justice League through his Aunt Mera and Uncle Arthur.

“Behaving isn't our thing,” M’gann hummed. “Hey babe, I was wondering if you were going to make it.” She kissed Connor as he arrived with his dad, Clark, and his stepmom and half-brother.

“Father always lets dad have me for these things,” Connor reminded with a chuckle. Connor had two dads. Lex and Clark were divorced, but they had gotten a surrogate to have Connor. It wasn’t too bad of a divorce or anything, but it did have some awkwardness between them still, even after Clark moved on and eventually married Lois. It wasn’t all bad though, Lex was currently getting himself out there and dating a new man.

“Still,” she giggled. Kaldur smiled warmly at them and shook his head. Dick dragged them off to his room. His room was decked out in a circus inspired way, though it had plain blue walls. It was comfortable, nice, but Dick hadn’t personalized it beyond the circus theme.

“Now. Kaldur, our intrepid leader. Whose the guy that caught your eye that left you shellshocked?” Dick grinned. He moved and cuddled Wally on the bed. Everyone was either on the bed or sat down in various places to sit around the room. Kadur felt his cheeks flush.

“Oh yeah! Whoever did made your brain reset,” Artemis smirked. Kaldur ran a hand over his face.

“All of you… Fine. Wyynde. He’s the senior that joined the swim team.”

“Oooo, mysterious, I like,” M’gann smirked. Kaldur whined and the rest of the group laughed.

“I’ll look into him, make sure he’s a good fit for you boss!” Dick said. "Besides, you need a date, then we can go on double dates!"

"Different cities babe," Wally reminded. Dick shrugged and cuddled his boyfriend.

"Also, B said he'd take us all to see the circus I grew up in."

"Wait really?" Artemis asked.

"Sounds fun!" M'gann beamed.

"I thought he would just take you," Wally admitted. Dick smirked.

"And miss a front row seat to everyone shovel talking you? Never." Wally whined and nuzzled into his hair. The group all gave each other amused looks. The two were just way too adorable.

“So I hear your father has a new man, Kon?” Dick asked. Connor nodded and smiled.

“Tobias, yeah, he’s great, and Lexcorp would sink without him as my father’s PA. He’s really nice and treats Father right so I approve.”

“He’s amazing,” M’gann added. “And didn’t stare at me.” M’gann and her uncle J’onn had a rare medical condition that made their skin have a green tint to it. The female ginger of the group had always been insecure about it and the rest of the group all agreed to protect her from bullies and assholes.

“Good, most important thing is he is a good man,” Artemis nodded. The rest of the group nodded and Connor pulled his girlfriend close, kissing M’gann’s temple. Roy smiled at his friend and Lian giggled.The ginger male grinned and tickled her, causing the eight-month-old to squeal and squirm.

“God my niece is adorable,” Artemis said. “Jade still being dumb.”

“I expected it,” Roy shrugged. “You know what your sister is like. Besides, I’m more than happy to raise my baby girl.” Jade had basically dropped Lian off at Roy's place when the child was three months old before going off to travel the world and do whatever totally-legal job she was always doggy about. It was a shock, and the new found responsibility helped Roy get out of the hole of addiction and criminal activity he had dug himself in. The male ginger now was a small, legal, weapons manufacturer and even recently hired a couple of employees.

“She was a blessing for you, my friend,” Kaldur smiled softly. “She really changed you for the better.”

“Speaking of… This male who caught your eye,” Dick hummed and Kaldur sighed.

“Look I’m not going to tell you Wyynde’s-” Kkaldur cut himself off and froze.

“Wyynde huh?” Connor hummed. “Interesting.”

“I wonder if he’d mind a visit from us,” M’gann giggled.

“Guys please no,” Kaldur said desperately.

“We’re just teasing,” Wally reassured with a smile. “Good on ya though, you deserve happiness.”

“Agreed, but he better treat you right,” Roy said.

“Agreed,” the rest of the group minus Kaldur said together.


End file.
